


Matched and Lit

by caelestiscorvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestiscorvi/pseuds/caelestiscorvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is so baked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched and Lit

Derek is fucking baked.

Derek is so baked he’s been talking about unicorn and dragon mythology for the past twenty minutes with no clue that Scott and Stiles have stopped listening to him. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table near the couch and he’s looking at the both of them with the creepiest smile Stiles has ever seen.

"I think that stuff was way too strong for him, dude," Stiles whispers. 

"Did you guys know that lighters were invented before matches?" Derek interrupts, eyes wide and a manic look on his face.

"That’s nice Derek," Scott says, taking the lighter out of Derek’s hands."Wait, really?" 

"Yeah! They were invented in like, 1816 by this German dude named Dobereiner-" 

"Nice German accent." Stiles comments. He isn’t even sure Derek heard him.

"-and then the matches we use today weren’t invented until 1826 by this English guy called John Walker-"

"Where did you get that weed, Stiles?” Scott leans over to ask.

"From Marco, the same guy I always get it from, Scott." Marco’s kind of a creep, but he sells weed that’s potent enough to get werewolves high and he’s never fucked him over before… until now.

"Actually matches were invented in 1805, but those required an external spark in order to work instead of friction. They’re not the ones we use now.”

"That’s actually pretty cool, Derek," Stiles says, once he’s done. 

Derek grins so wide at him that his dimples and laugh lines show. Stiles didn’t even know Derek had dimples, or laugh lines for that matter.

"I think we broke him, Stiles." 

Scott’s voice has gone high pitched and his eyes are wide as saucers. Stiles thinks it’s cute. 

Derek chooses that moment to get up from his spot on the floor and sprawl himself all over Scott and Stiles’ laps. 

"You sleepy there, buddy?" Scott asks, voice warm with amusement. 

"Mm, no I just love you guys. Can we cuddle? I like cuddling." 

Stiles snorts, unable to keep in his laughter any longer.

"You are so baked, dude." 

"Does that mean we can’t cuddle?" Derek whines.

"No we can totally cuddle, Derek," Scott says, fingers carding through Derek’s hair gently.

“Okay, bye!” Derek hops up from his spot and practically skips into his room, shedding his shirt along the way.

Scott flicks Stiles in the ear to get his attention.

“Ow! What the fuck, dude?”

“ _Never_ buy from Marco ever again.” Scott glares as he gets up from the couch and follows Derek into the room.

“Why? That stuff makes Derek cute!” Stiles yells after him.

“Derek’s cute enough without being high! Now get your freckle butt in here and cuddle!” 

“Hey! We agreed never to talk about the freckle on my butt, Scott!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr at [coyfoxy](http://coyfoxy.tumblr.com) if you'd like to give me a shout! :)


End file.
